Within conventional vehicles, rotationally-operated selector dials can be utilized for making selections for controlling various aspects of the vehicle. These selector dials can include multiple positions that can be identified by various detents positioned around the selector dial. Where mechanical detents are used, these are fixed in location with respect to the selector dial. Because of this, the selector dial can typically only include a certain number of potential selection positions that can be accessed by the user.